elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Isolde Rochester
Isolde Rochester is a Federal Congressman, the Shadow Vice President of the Liberal Party, and a loyal supporter of Shadow President Felicia Winters. She is also the current matriarch of the prominent Rochester family of Altair, and the mother of five children: Jocasta, Jonah, Jordan, Juno, and Jupiter. Timeline 26 DEC 3304 *Federal Shadow President Felicia Winters has appointed Isolde Rochester as the deputy leader of the Federation's Liberal Party. The new Shadow Vice President made a statement to the media: "After a decade of serving in Congress, supporting both President Halsey and Shadow President Winters, it is an honour to accept this position. Many challenges face the Federation, and the Liberal Party is ready to meet them." The former deputy leader, Edgar Santiago, recently made the sudden decision to retire from politics and purchase a private luxury starship, despite not being known for extravagant spending. Isolde Rochester is the matriarch of the powerful Rochester family, which includes the CEO of Core Dynamics and two Federal Navy officers. Rumours suggest that she called off the wedding of her son Ambassador Jordan Rochester when suggestions arose of Princess Aisling Duval's infidelity.GalNet: Isolde Rochester becomes Shadow Vice President 22 AUG 3304 *Congressman Isolde Rochester announces the cancellation of the wedding of her son and Princess Aisling Duval: "The planned wedding between my son Jordan Rochester and Her Imperial Highness will no longer take place. We have contacted everyone involved with the event and closed down all related projects." The announcement follows anti-slavery campaigner Jarl Toredo's confession that he and Aisling Duval were romantically involved for several months. Toredo also claimed that the planned marriage was purely a political matter. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho of The Imperial Herald commented: "The fact that this news comes from Isolde Rochester gives weight to Jarl Toredo's claims. If the marriage was a political scheme, that may explain why the Rochester family matriarch is the one to call it off, no longer trusting Princess Duval to play her part. Or perhaps this is simply the reaction of a mother, enraged at her future daughter-in-law's infidelity. Had the marriage taken place, would it have initiated an era of Federal-Imperial cooperation, or triggered a new wave of conflict? It seems we will never know."GalNet: Aisling Duval Wedding Cancelled 26 JUL 3304 *Members of the Rochester family came under personal and political attack following the engagement of Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester to Princess Aisling Duval. Many congressmen demanded assurances from Congressman Isolde Rochester that the Federation would not relinquish influence or territory to the Empire in the wake of the marriage. She responded, "Conservative elements always react negatively to change, even when that change is in society's best interest. My son's relationship with Her Imperial Highness represents not just a union between the Rochesters and the House of Duval, but the start of a new era of cooperation that will strengthen us all."GalNet: Rochester Family Attacked 06 JUL 3304 *Responding to public interest in Princess Aisling Duval's fiancé, Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester, political journalist Cassia Carvalho compiled a profile for The Imperial Herald. Carvalho stated of Congressman Isolde Rochester, "The family matriarch is Isolde Rochester. She is a member of Congress, an influential figure in the Liberal Party and a staunch supporter of Shadow President Felicia Winters. Isolde raised five children, including Jordan, and it was her accomplishments that inspired her son to enter politics."GalNet: A Profile of Jordan Rochester 27 JUN 3304 *Following Princess Aisling Duval and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester's announcement of their impending marriage, Ambassador Rochester's mother, Congressman Isolde Rochester, issued a statement: "I support my son’s relationship with Her Imperial Highness, and I consider this a positive step for all parties. The potential benefits of stronger ties between the Empire and the Federation are incalculable, particularly in the areas of trade and defence. Many of us in Congress hope that this happy event spearheads a new era of cooperation."GalNet: Galaxy Reacts to Federal-Imperial Betrothal References Category:Federal key people Category:Characters Category:Congressmen